livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring 361: The Power of Nezul
Arrival For many years I had been an advisor to the Orcish Khanate. I came up with strategies to quash the rebellions and was an expert on magical matters. The ordinary nature of my homeland inspired me to travel, and it was to Mithrasia that I was led. There is a disturbance in the force of magic here, it is... Encouraging. I had teleported myself onto an imperial ship as it left the Silver City, as the fare was unreasonable. When I arrived in the camp of Whitmouth I was impressed by the sight of a great fire wall. I detected the wall's power source, and immediately began tapping into it. A battlesage attempted to interfere with my magics, but despite burning myself I managed to store a great deal of power into my staff. After these events I gathered with some of Whitmouth's denizens. General Karsa (an old companion of mine), Sura, Tolio, and Miguidel. We ventured to a farm that had been enduring skirmishes led by magical elf kind. After gathering as much information as the simple farmers were able to divulge we journeyed out into the bush. Goblins & their Magic As we rested in the wild, our campsite was approached by Goblins. They were pleased to see two orcs (the General and I) and trusted us. They were a remnant of their former community, most of their kin had been enslaved by elven insurgents. I was pleased to see that the Goblins had animated their dead. Necromancy has been wiped out in so many places, it was great to see it endure. With our Goblin allies we traveled onward and encountered a small force of Elf-controlled Goblins. While my companions defeated the elves, I drew on the power in my staff to free the Goblins from mental domination. While an elf will not struggle to re-enslave the Goblins, they are free for now. Our adventure then took us to an Ent. This magical creature not only provided us with means to increase our defences against the elves' enslaving magics, but also had predicted the next move of our foe. Formians & Darkness We entered a great hive of ant men, named Formians. We were welcomed by their Queen who connected our minds to that of the entire hive. I sensed great power in the chambers below, and I set off alone while my companions prepared defences against an elf-enslaved army. It was several Days travel through the tunnels. I arrived in a great, shadowy chamber not long after the battle had begun many days away. Through the Formians' abilities I was mentally connected to the battle and was able to draw on the great power around me to influence the conflict. I used Rituals to free the majority of the enslaved forces (Goblins, and an Ent) during the fighting and single handily turned the tide. My companions, contrastly, uselessly slayed enslaved and innocent Goblins. The many casualties could have been avoided had my magical solution had more support. I was thanked by Ents and Goblins alike, and received rewards from them both. For now I shall remain in Whitmouth, at least while the firey power endures in the camps' centre. -Nezul Insert non-formatted text here